The present invention relates to an air outlet control device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air outlet control device which can control a cross-sectional area of an air outlet.
A conventional cross-sectional area of an air outlet cannot be varied at all. When the temperature of a room is decreased to a predetermined degree, the amount of windage will be decreased in order to maintain the temperature of the room in a certain range. However, the cross-sectional area of an air outlet remains the same. Therefore, the flowing speed of the wind is decreased. Thus the amount of windage cannot reach the whole room so that the air condition of the room is not even.